combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
CAWiki:How to use Templates
Explanation Here we'll talk about how to use the most used templates in the Wiki, such as: Basics= *Tab System (tabber) *Changes in Weapons |-| Reloaded= *Template:Item_Reloaded *Template:Reloaded_Statistics *Template:Reloaded_Weapon_Category *Template:Reloaded_Weapon_Fire_Type *Template:Reloaded_Weapon_Mods *Template:Reloaded_Weapon_Features *Template:Reloaded_Rarity *Template:Reloaded_Gear_Category *Template:Reloaded_Gear_Mods *Template:Reloaded_Gear_Features *Template:Reloaded_Cosmetic_Subtype *Template:Box_Reloaded *Template:Cosmetic_Box_Reloaded *Template:Reloaded_Variants *Template:Reloaded_Cosmetic_Variants *Template:Mercenary_Reloaded *Template:Reloaded_KFI_AR *Template:Reloaded_KFI_SMG *Template:Reloaded_KFI_SR *Template:Reloaded_KFI_MG *Template:Reloaded_KFI_SG *Template:Reloaded_KFI_ETC *Template:Reloaded_KFI_PT *Template:Reloaded_KFI_ML *Template:Reloaded_KFI_SP *Template:Reloaded_KFI_OT *Template:Reloaded_KFI_Missing |-| Classic= *CAWiki:Classic Changes *Template:Item_Reboot *Template:Reboot_Statistics *Template:Reboot_Weapon_Category *Template:Reboot_Weapon_Fire_Type *Template:Reboot_Weapon_Mods *Template:Reboot_Weapon_Customization *Template:Reboot_Weapon_Features *Template:Reboot_Grade *Template:Reboot_Gear_Category *Template:Reboot_Gear_Mods *Template:Reboot_Gear_Features *Template:Box_Reboot *Template:Cosmetic_Box_Reboot *Template:Reboot_Variants *Template:Reboot_Cosmetic_Variants *Template:Mercenary_Reboot *Template:Reboot_KFI_AR *Template:Reboot_KFI_SMG *Template:Reboot_KFI_SR *Template:Reboot_KFI_MG *Template:Reboot_KFI_SG *Template:Reboot_KFI_ETC *Template:Reboot_KFI_PT *Template:Reboot_KFI_ML *Template:Reboot_KFI_SP *Template:Reboot_KFI_OT *Template:Reboot_KFI_Missing Tab System To use the Tabber is very simple, just reply the code below: TabName1= Text in Tab1 |-| TabName2= Text in Tab2 |-| TabName500= Text in Tab500 Which produces: TabName1= Text in Tab1 |-| TabName2= Text in Tab2 |-| TabName500= Text in Tab500 Item We use: *'Item Reloaded' to the Reloaded update *'Item Reboot' to the Classic (Reboot) update Mercenary We use: *'Mercenary Reloaded' to the Reloaded update *'Mercenary Reboot' to the Classic (Reboot) update Item Grade/Rarity We use: *'Reloaded Rarity' for weapons in the "Reloaded" tab *'Reboot Grade' for weapons in the "Classic" tab The concept it's the same, but changes because the background color in each palette. How to use: *Add "|category = " inside the Item Reloaded Template. *Add "|category = " inside the Item Reboot Template. Reloaded= Switch YYY for: *Common *Rare *Epic *Legendary |-| Classic= Switch ZZZ for: *bronze1 *bronze2 *bronze3 *silver1 *silver2 *silver3 *gold1 *gold2 *gold3 See more here in: *http://combatarms.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Reloaded_Rarity *http://combatarms.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Reboot_Grade Weapon Statistics We use: *'Reloaded Statistics' for weapons in the "Reloaded" tab *'Reboot Statistics' for weapons in the "Classic" tab The concept it's the same, but changes because the background color in each palette. How to use: *Add "|stats = " inside the Item Reloaded Template. *Add "|stats = " inside the Item Reboot Template. *dmg = Damage *mob = Mobility/Weight (still used in BR/RU servers) *rof = Rate of Fire *acc = Accuracy *ctrl = Control/Recoil (still used in BR/RU servers) *rng = Range See more here in: *http://combatarms.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Reloaded_Statistics *http://combatarms.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Reboot_Statistics Weapon Category We use: *'Reloaded Weapon Category' for weapons in the "Reloaded" tab *'Reboot Weapon Category' for weapons in the "Classic" tab The concept it's the same, but changes because the background color in each palette. How to use: *Add "|category = " inside the Item Reloaded Template. *Add "|category = " inside the Item Reboot Template. Switch XXX for: *ar = Assault Rifle *smg = Submachine Gun *sr = Sniper Rifle *mg = Machine Gun *sg = Shotgun *etc = Launcher *pt = Pistol *ml = Melee *sp = Support *ot = Others See more here in: *http://combatarms.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Reloaded_Weapon_Category *http://combatarms.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Reboot_Weapon_Category Gear Category We use: *'Reloaded Gear Category' for weapons in the "Reloaded" tab *'Reboot Gear Category' for weapons in the "Classic" tab The concept it's the same, but changes because the background color in each palette. How to use: *Add "|category = " inside the Item Reloaded Template. *Add "|category = " inside the Item Reboot Template. Switch XXX for: *char = Character *head = Head *face = Face *vest = Vest *unif = Uniform *back = Backpack *cosc = Cosmetic Characer *cosh = Cosmetic Head *cosf = Cosmetic Face *cosv = Cosmetic Vest *cosb = Cosmetic Backpack See more here in: *http://combatarms.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Gear_Category *http://combatarms.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Reboot_Gear_Category *http://combatarms.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Reloaded_Gear_Category Weapon Mods We use: *'Reloaded Weapon Mods' for weapons in the "Reloaded" tab *'Reboot Weapon Mods' for weapons in the "Classic" tab The concept it's the same, but changes because the background color in each palette. How to use: *Add "|mods = " inside the Item Reloaded Template. *Add "|mods = " inside the Item Reboot Template. Switch XXXXX for: *0 = Mod Closed *1 = Mod Open *2 = Mod Pre-Equiped See more here in: *http://combatarms.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Reboot_Weapon_Mods *http://combatarms.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Reloaded_Weapon_Mods Gear Mods We use: *'Reloaded Gear Mods' for weapons in the "Reloaded" tab *'Reboot Gear Mods' for weapons in the "Classic" tab The concept it's the same, but changes because the background color in each palette. How to use: *Add "|mods = " or "|mods = " or "|mods = " inside the Item Reloaded Template. *Add "|mods = " or "|mods = " or "|mods = " inside the Item Reboot Template. Switch XXX for: *0 = Mod Closed *1 = Mod Open See more here in: *http://combatarms.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Reboot_Gear_Mods *http://combatarms.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Reloaded_Gear_Mods Weapon Customization We use: *'Reboot Weapon Mods' for weapons in the "Classic" tab How to use: *Add "|customize = " inside the Item Reboot Template. Switch XXX for: *0 = Customization Closed *1 = Customization Open See more here in: *http://combatarms.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Reboot_Weapon_Customization Note: There's not a "Reloaded Weapon Customization" for "Reloaded" tab, because, in the Customization System was discontinued in Reboot. Weapon Fire Type We use: *'Reboot Weapon Mods' for weapons in the "Classic" tab *'Reloaded Weapon Mods' for weapons in the "Reloaded" tab The concept it's the same, but changes because the background color in each palette. How to use: *Add "|weapon_ft = " inside the Item Reloaded Template. *Add "|weapon_ft = " inside the Item Reboot Template. Switch X for: *single = Single Shot *s_semi = Semi-Automatic *s_bolt = Bolt-Action *s_double = Double Action *s_lever = Lever-Action *s_pump = Pump-Action *burst2 = Burst Fire *burst3 = Burst Fire *auto = Automatic See more here in: *http://combatarms.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Reloaded_Fire_Type *http://combatarms.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Reboot_Fire_Type Note: If have more than one Firing Type, use this to add more than one in the script: |firing = |firing = Category:Created by ZombieW